Constitution
The Constitution is what holds the rights to the Tree Clan. It was first founded on the second day of the Tree Clan. Here are the laws of the Constitution: We the people in order to form a more perfect Tree Clan will agree to these constitutional foundations to stop the Civil War, confusion, and general chaos. # We will be able to change this document only if a fair vote occurs which the entire population must be able to partake in which a majority vote must take place for the amendment to pass. There are exemptions to this rule, as listed in the seventh amendment. # The people of the Tree Clan will not leave the Territory of the Tree unless they are heading directly to another Tree Clan Territory, or a fair vote which the common people must be able to vote, and a majority vote must take place for it to pass. # The people will be given the constitutional right to arm bears. # The people will also be given the undeniable right to freedom of religion, and freedom of speech (unless the government opposes it). # In every word word in which the letters trea occur in that order, the letters must be replaced with the letters tree in that order. # Only monarchs will be able to propose votes, but they must allow every citizen of the Tree Clan to participate. The monarchs of the Tree Clan can veto each other's votes. The parliament of the Tree Clan, consisting of all specifics, must have a majority vote in order to veto other votes. Any specific can propose a veto vote. # No text, “hidden text”, or white text is to be added to the constitution unless it is to be voted on as stated in the first amendment, with an exception of Cameron and Delia, who may add anything they want. Delia, however, is under the jurisdiction of Cameron preventing her from destroying the Tree Clan. This amendment cannot be removed at all. # No land can be claimed unless all the members of the tree clan vote yes. # All roads lead to gnom! You must follow the roads unless you are Cameron or Delia! You can also leave the roads if you are Tree Clan territory! # Everything that is not controlled by the government (monarchs, parliament, the general) goes to the states. # The monarchs must play rock paper scissors each day, whoever wins is named king by default unless they wish to be queen. If one person is stuck as king or queen for a school week the title will be permanent. # The monarchs of the tree clan can be impeached if both of these requirements are met! One, all members of the tree clan have to vote yes. The monarch getting impeached can not vote. Neither monarch can veto this vote. There are two ways this vote can be started: one, the other monarch proposes it, or two, the parliament unanimously votes to impeach them. Second, If the vote in the Tree Clan passes, another clan, not the Tree Clan, must have a 2/3rds majority vote to impeach this monarch. If both of those requirements are met, the monarch is impeached. His or her strikes reset and becomes he/she becomes a citizen. The Lord Regent, Ben, becomes monarch until another monarch is elected. People of the Tree Clan can run for monarch, unless they are the general, have not been in the tree clan for over 2 weeks, were monarch in the past, or aren’t a current member of the tree clan. The people of the tree clan will vote on which person they want to become monarch. Lord Regent will then go back to not being a monarch and the elected monarch will take his/her position. Elections can only be held once a week and votes are cast anonymously. # Any and all specifics who are current members of the Tree Clan will be a part of parliament. Parliament has the power to, unanimously, suggest impeachment, to veto votes (if a majority vote passes), and to write laws. These laws must be passed with a traditional, Clan-wide vote. The monarchs, thus, hold more power than the parliament. One specific will be elected head of parliament per week, through a game of rock-scissors. The head of parliament can call votes in parliament. # All members of the Tree Clan must a-shirt dominance by wearing short sleeved shirts, no matter what the weather is like. If a long sleeved shirt is worn, the sleeves must be rolled up above the elbows. If the Tree Clan passes a unanimous vote, they may make it so no one has to a-shirt dominance for one day only. Please note: short sleeved pants are not required! # Zun and Daar has the right to commit voters fraud. Also if you have extra limbs it is not considered voters fraud, making it that 1 extra limb does not grant another vote, it only grants a portion of a vote that is decided by the Tree Clan. The amount of voters fraud someone is allowed to do is 1 extra vote. If you want more info on the constitution or read the official document, please talk to an original tree clan member for the link! Category:Documents